What Makes You Beautiful
by songs4mylove
Summary: Mercedes feels like she's alone in the world but will a new student give her a chance at love. What Makes You Beautiful By: One Direction


**A/N What Makes You Beautiful sung by Sam Evan's from Glee**

Mercedes sat by herself in the corner of the room. She looked out at her friends who were all so small and happy and wished she was like that too. The prom was a few weeks away and she was hoping to drop a few pounds to fit in the perfect dress. She had a huge crush on the newest member of the glee club and that was Sam Evans. He was white with Justin Beaver like hair and a big mouth. He could sing like an angel and he was hot. She knew he would never go for someone like her. Hot guys like Sam dated cheerleaders and Mercedes was far from that. She even tried out for the cheerleading team but Coach Sylvester told her that she would crush their entire team and they didn't have insurance. She found out about the glee club and finally found something she was good at. She loved to sing and she was really good at it. She was jogged out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kurt and she smiled. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt sat next to her. "Are you okay Mercedes?"

Mercedes nodded "Yeah I was just thinking."

"About what?" Kurt said.

Mercedes sighed "What it would be like to have someone like you do."

Kurt looked down. "Well do you like anyone?"

Mercedes smiled and looked over at Sam. "The new kid is kind of cute."

Kurt looked across the room at Sam. "Yeah he is but don't tell Noah that or he'll kill me."

Mercedes smiled "Everyone has somebody, everyone but me. I'm never going to have someone like that."

"Mercedes you're going to find someone." Kurt said.

Mercedes shook her head. "You know what I want? I want to go to prom with someone. I want him to tell me I'm beautiful and ask me to dance. I want someone who likes me for me and for all that I am."

"I do" Kurt said nudging her with his shoulder.

Mercedes smiled "Yeah, I know but you're gay and in love with Noah."

Kurt looked over at Noah who was talking with Sam, Finn, Artie and Chang. "A year ago I was just like you." He looked back at his friend. "Mercedes you are a diva and me being gay or not you're still beautiful. These guys don't know what their missing because any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Kurt." Mercedes said.

The bell rang and Kurt stood up. "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

Mercedes got up "I thought you had plans with Noah."

Kurt shook his head. "I can spend time with him another time."

"That's sweet Kurt but you don't have to. I'll be fine I promise." Mercedes kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you sure I know he won't mind if I change our date." Kurt said.

"That's okay Kurt I'll just call you tomorrow and we can go shopping for prom."

Kurt smiled "Okay." He kissed her on the cheek. "Love you!" He yelled running up to Noah.

"Love you too." Mercedes turned and picked up her bags.

"Hey" A voice said.

Mercedes turned to see Sam. "Oh hi."

Sam stuck his hands in his pockets. "Um I just want to say that I loved your song you sung. You are a really good singer."

Mercedes looked away from him. "I'm not all that good."

"You're right you're amazing." Sam said smiling. "I've never heard anything like your voice before."

"Well I'm sure when you hear Rachel you'll think otherwise." Mercedes said.

Sam smiled "I've seen her singing like a million times since I got here and I can honestly say that you're much better than she is."

Mercedes looked down. "What are you talking to me?"

Sam shrugged "What do you mean?"

"Guys like you don't talk to girls like me." Mercedes said quietly.

"I'm talking to you because I want too." Sam said "Are you doing anything after school?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No but-"

"Great" Sam said cutting her off. "Would you like to join me at this great place I went to last night with my folks?"

Mercedes smiled "Would that place happen to be Breadsticks?"

Sam smiled "Yeah it is and how do you know that?"

"That is the hottest place in this town I mean everyone goes there."

"So will you go with me?" Sam asked again.

Mercedes nodded slowly. "Okay."

Breadsticks

"Are you okay you barely touched your food?" Sam asked.

Mercedes nodded "Yeah I'm just trying not to eat meat. I'm trying to lose some weight so I'm sticking to salad."

"I don't think that's healthy besides I think you look great." Sam said.

Mercedes looked at him then looked away. "You're just saying that."

Sam shook his head. "No I'm not you're beautiful Mercedes."

Mercedes looked at the plate of food in front of her. Yeah, she was starving but if she wanted to find the perfect dress she was going to have to make some sacrifices. "I'm just not hungry that's all."

Sam was about to answer but his phone rang. "Hey mom, alright I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. "I have to pick up my little brother and sister from school." He got up "Come on I'll give you a ride home."

"Don't worry about it Kurt is coming to get me because we're going shopping." Mercedes lied "Thanks for Breadsticks though."

"You're welcome and I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said.

Mercedes waved at him. "Bye."

Sam put the money on the table then left the restaurant.

Once he was gone Mercedes waited a minute then left the restaurant. She ended up walking all the way home.

The next day

Kurt was at his locker when Sam walked up to him. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt turned to him and smiled "Hey Sam, what's going on?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you and Mercedes had fun last night." Sam said leaning against the lockers.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

Sam's smile faded "I took Mercedes out to breadsticks but I had to leave early. I offered to drive her home but she said that you were coming to get her."

"Oh that yeah we had fun." Kurt said.

Sam smiled "Great um if you see her could you tell her that I said hi."

Kurt nodded "Yeah sure." He watched Sam walked off and could help but feel that something was wrong with his best friend. He shut his locker and pulled out his phone. Mercedes didn't answer but he saw her down the hall so he went up to her. "What are you doing?"

Mercedes stopped and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Sam told about last night and how you lied about me coming to get you. You walked all the way home from breadsticks. Do you know how far that is?"

"Well I needed the air." Mercedes said walking pass him.

Kurt went after her. "Mercedes what's going on with you?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Mercedes snapped.

Kurt grabbed her arm. "Mercedes stop, I know something is wrong with you."

Mercedes pulled her arm away. "I said I'm fine now leave me alone." She walked off.

Kurt watched her go.

"What was that all about?" A voice said from behind him.

Kurt sighed "Something is wrong with you and she's not telling me."

Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'm sure everything is fine Kurt."

Kurt turned to Noah. "You don't see the way she looks Noah. She looks like she haven't ate in a while and I'm worried."

"Kurt you worry too much." Noah said "She's probably just on her cycle."

Kurt made a face. "And what do you know about women and their cycles?"

Noah kissed Kurt "Because I have a mom and a little sister. They get all moody and emotional."

Kurt sighed "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Noah took Kurt's hand. "Come on I'll walk you to class."

Later that day

Noah was walking to the bathroom when he heard the sound of someone throwing up in the girl's bathroom. He walked over to it and opened the door. He saw someone on the floor throwing up in the toilet. "Mercedes?"

Mercedes got up and flushed the toilet. She opened the stall and walked out. "What?"

Noah stared at her. "What were you just doing?"

Mercedes turned on the water. "Nothing."

Noah walked up to her "Mercedes I'm not stupid I know the sound of someone sticking their fingers down their throat."

"Just leave me alone!" Mercedes yelled pushing pass Noah.

Noah stood there for a minute then left.

Lunchroom

Noah was playing in his food when someone sat in front of him. "Hey Noah."

Noah looked at him. "I think she's starving herself."

Kurt's smile faded "What?"

"I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom. Kurt she was making herself throw up." Noah looked at Kurt. "I think something is really wrong with her."

Kurt looked across the lunchroom and saw Mercedes with a bowl of salad. "I'll be back." He got up and went over to her.

Noah got up and followed him.

Mercedes looked up just in time to see Kurt and Noah walking her way. "Kurt?"

"Why are you starving yourself?" Kurt flat out asked.

Mercedes looked at Noah then back at Kurt. "I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Noah yelled "I heard you in the bathroom. Mercedes you have to stop this or you're going to hurt yourself."

"I know what I'm doing." Mercedes yelled.

"Yeah we all know what you're doing." Noah yelled. "Can't you see what this is doing to you?"

Mercedes got up and gathered her stuff. "You don't know what it's like being the big girl. You don't know what it's like to be me so don't stand there and tell me what I can and can't do." She started to walk off but stopped. The next thing she knew everything went dark.

Later that night

Mercedes woke up feeling a lot better but the feeling subsided when she saw Kurt. "Kurt?"

Kurt got up and went over to her. "God Mercedes don't ever do anything like that again."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to be beautiful." Mercedes said.

"You are beautiful, just the way you are." Kurt said "And if you ever don't anything like this again I will kill you myself."

Mercedes chuckled "I won't." Kurt nodded "Thank you Kurt and tell Noah the same thing."

"I will, you just get better because I found the perfect dress for you. Trust me you're going to look sexy in this dress." Kurt said smiling.

Mercedes chuckled "If it wasn't you I wouldn't believe a word you were saying."

"Trust me this is going to be the best prom of your life." Kurt said smiling.

Prom night

Kurt walked into the school gym with his arm around Mercedes. "It looks amazing this year."

Mercedes smiled "I know but I still don't have a date."

"I'll be your date." Kurt said.

"But what about Noah?" Mercedes said. "I'm sure he won't be happy when he finds out."

Kurt waved her off. "He'll live but I'm not going to leave you here."

"Alright guys and girls were going to start things off by a special song. Sam Evans come on out." Mr. Figgions said.

Mercedes watched Sam walk out onto the stage. "What is he doing?"

Kurt smiled "I don't know."

"Hi I'm Sam Evans and I want to dedicate this song to someone special and I hope she's here to hear me sing it because it's for you."

Mercedes and Kurt sat down at one of the tables as Sam started to sing.

**You're insecure, Don't know what for,**  
**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**  
**Don't need make-up, To cover up,**  
**Being the way that you are is enough,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**  
**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
**You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**  
**You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,**  
**Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful**

**So girl come on, You got it wrong, To prove I'm right,**  
**I put it in a song, I don't know why, You're being shy,**  
**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**  
**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
**You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**  
**You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,**  
**Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
**You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
**You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see,**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**  
**You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,**  
**Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

Sam finished his song and the room erupted in applauses and cheers. Mercedes found herself getting up and clapping with the rest of the kids.

Sam got off the Stage and made his way over to Mercedes. "Hey Mercedes."

Mercedes smiled back at him. "Hi Sam nice job up there."

Sam smiled "I meant every word of it too. You're beautiful Mercedes Jones and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Mercedes. "Oaky."

Sam held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Mercedes took his hand. "Yes you can."

Kurt watched as Sam and Mercedes walked onto the dance floor. He was completely happy for her and he knew that they were perfect for each other.

"Did I tell you hot sexy you look tonight?" Noah said in his ear.

Kurt smiled and turned in his arms. "No but I was hoping that you would." He wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you Noah."

"I love you to Kurt." Noah said back at him. "Come on let's dance."

Mercedes looked up at Sam. "You look really good to Sam."

"Thank you." Sam said smiling.

Suddenly Sam stopped dancing. "Are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah I just-" He leaned down and kissed Mercedes on the lips. "I just really wanted to do that."

Mercedes blushed and looked away. "Oh, okay."

"They really are cute together don't you think?" Kurt asked looking over at Mercedes and Sam.

Noah made a face "They're okay but no one is cuter than me and you." Noah kissed Kurt "No one is."

**THE END**

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW **


End file.
